How to rock inevitability
by GABGM
Summary: Zevie rock! Can't think of a good summary but it's pretty much your typical Zevie story. Some references but nothing to graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first zevie story so please don't hate me if it's not that good.**

(Kacey Pov)

I was chilling with Stevie in the bandroom waiting for the guys to get here when out of nowhere Nelson and Kevin came running through the door followed shortly by an angry looking Zander.

"You guys are DEAD!"

"Stevie saves us!" they yelled running behind her.

"What happened?" She asked while rolling her eyes.

"These two morons ruined my chance with Ashleigh,"

"We just confirmed her theory!"

"OK what?" I was seriously confused now.

"They told her that Stevie and I are dating,"

"WHAT!" Stevie yelled.

"She already thought you were we just confirmed it!"

"But we're not dating you idiots!" She slapped them both on the head.

"Yeah but we wanted to mess with zander," Nelson explained.

"And it's not exactly hard to convince someone you are you're practically joined at the hip you may as well be dating,"

"We are not," they said in unison as everyone gave them a knowing look. "Don't do that!" they said to each other. "STOP IT!"

"Haha you're right," I fist bumped Nelson.

"Okay so we're close," Zander said. "What of it?"

"Yeah we're best friends we're supposed to be close," Stevie added.

"OMG you guys would be so cute together," It is so obvious that like each other, I mean even Ashleigh caught on and she wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Yeah about as cute as you and Andy,"

"You can't deny your love forever,"

"Yes we can," They said together.

"Oh come on you can't expect us to believe that nothing has ever happened on the nights you spend at Zander's!"

"Something does happen, songwriting,"

"Because the rest of you are to lazy to do it," Zander added.

"No we just don't have your chemistry,"

"You're right we do have chemistry," Zander said. "In about five minutes so hurry up,"

CHEM LAB

(Stevie's POV)

I was sitting in my usual spot between Kacey and Zander trying to pay attention but of course the idiot beside me was trying to distract me by poking me.

" I trust you can stop bothering one of my good students long enough to find a parter for the experiment," the teacher smirked.

"Of course," Zander smiled and turned to me. "Steves be my partner?"

"Sure,"

"What?" Kacey yelled. "Stevie you're my partner,"

"So you can stick me with the perfs again no thanks,"

"Zander why can't ask one of your fan girls?"

"I don't want to besides Steviekins here is my biggest fan," he wrapped his arms around me, sending shivers down my spine. Okay so maybe I have a little crush on him.

"Yeah it's your modesty that keeps me around,"

"And there is nothing going on between you two," Kacey raised her eyebrows.

"Look Andy here needs a partner," Zander pulled him over.

"You suck," Kacey walked over to another tale with him.

"So what do you want to do?"

"This," I pointed at an experiment in the book.

"God you could have picked an easier one,"

"Guess you should have partnered up with one of your bimbos,"

"They can't all be the full package like you,"

"Oh yeah I really have what guys are looking for," I said sarcastically. "So what is your perfect package," I picked up some tubes trying to look uninterested.

"Well," He said looking me straight in the eye. "She has to be pretty but not over the top girly, she has to have her own opinions and she has to love music of course," He finally broke eye contact with me.

"And I thought your type was just hot and all over you,"

"Well yeah that too,"

"See I'm not your perfect package,"

"First of all you are totally all over me, I mean you can hardly keep your hands off me,"

"Hmph! Hardly," I scoffed

"And second of all, you're not hot," My heart dropped. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met," Okay it's not enough for him to be super hot he has to be the nicest guy ever as well. I ducked my head trying to cover the blush on my cheeks but Zander wasn't fooled. "Oh my God did I just make the Stevie Baskara blush?"

"No!"

"Ha! Yes I did, this is awesome," "Hey Kevin, Nelson.."

"Oh no you don't," I jumped on his back.

"See you can't keep your hands of me,"

" , would you two mind stopping flirting so you can concentrate on the job at hand," said raising her eyebrows.

I jumped of Zander. "Yes of course," I looked over at our band mates who were all smirking at us and rolled my eyes.

**Sorry if my spelling isn't that great my english isn't that good. Let me know if you guys want more. Next chapters: How to rock a swimsuit, how to rock pools, how to rock brothers.**

**Let me know if you guys liked it and if i should keep writting. Thanks**


	2. How to rock a swimsuit

(Stevie's POV)

I was sitting in the band room waiting alone because apparently I was the only person who decided to turn up to rehearsal on time.

"It's about time" I said to Zander who had just walked in.

"What's up?"

"You're late"

"No I'm not I pushed band practice back an hour"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to spen some time alone with you"

"Oh!" I smiled.

"So how boring were your last classes without me"

"You know this funny thing happened, I was actually able to pay attention"

"Oh please you wish I was there" I did "besides if I'm not there who will make you blush"

"You didn't make me blush"

"Yes I did,"

"Okay so you did, whatever!"

"Hey it's not my fault you have a huge crush on me"

"Ha! Yeah right"

"Oh so you don't find me attractive?" he asked looking me right in the eye.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I answered flirtatiously.

"Yeah I would," He leaned in.

""OMG guys you are not going to believe what happened,"Kacey screamed looking down at her phone as she walked in and Zander and I jumped apart. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No" Zander said. "SO what happened?"

"I thought you had to drive your little sister home"

"Oh my god she walked it, Kacey what happened?"

"Oh right my parents are going out of town"

"So?" I asked confused

"Party!" they yelled together.

"Of course"

"OMG Stevie you need to let me pick out your outfit"

"Yeah not happening"

"Come on please"

"There is about as much chance of that happening as Zander not flirting with any girls at this party"

"That sounds like a challenge to me"

"Okay so I don't flirt or dance with any girls at this party and kacey gets to pick out your outfit for a week"

"Deal," I said.

"I need to go shopping," Kacey jumped up.

"I'm wearing my boots to the party" I yelled at her.

"With a dress or maybe a miniskirt, I gotta go to the mall"

"What did I get myself into?" I asked "Then again it will be so much fun to watch your fan girls suffer"

"Jealous much"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I winked at him and left.

The next day Zander came and picked me up at my house at 10:00 AM to go to Kacey's. "Zan you know you can come to the door you don't have to honk"

"Your brothers hate me"

"They think you only hang out with me for some reason,"

"Which would be?"

"The thing all boys want"

"Well, who says I'm not?"

"And I thought I was my great personality keeping you around"

"Yeah well that too"

"So why do we have to be at Kacey's so early again?"

"So we can go swimming and then set up for the party"

"What! I didn't bring me swimsuit"

"oh that doesn't matter don't you remember the bet?"

"Krap!"

"Took you long enough" Kacey said as we walked in.

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"Zander you can get changed in the bathroom, Stevie I left something out for you on my bed"

I walked into Kacey's room absolutely terrified of what would be waiting for me on her bed but was relieved to find a plain blue bikini and some denim shorts. I quickly changed and started walking down the stairs. "Kacey thank God I thought you were going to make me wear some horrible pink….." I stopped as I reached the living room where Zander was standing alone, in all his sexiness, shirtless. Why am I just staring at him? A blush rose to my cheeks and I suddenly started feeling really insecure.

(Zander's POV)

God! Stevie looks hot in that bikini. Her legs just go on for days and she has curves in all the right places. Why does she havde to be so sexy? Okay zander relax or you're going to have a very visible problem soon. Think of Nelson in that bikin. Ew! Gross it looks so much better on Stevie I mean that top fits her so well. NO! Zander don't look there, look up. How long have been staring at her? Somebody help me!

"If you two want to stop sexing eachother up with your eyes we would like to go swimming" Kacey said. Wait, when did they all get here?

"Don't be ridiculous I was just telling Zander how glad I am that you picked this bikini" Saved by the Stevie

"Oh he looks glad alright" mumbled Kevin.

"So are we going to go swimming or not?" I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah you and Stevie look like you need to cool down" Kacey smirked.

"Whatever," Stevie rolled her eyes as we walked out to the backyard.

**Sorry it took me so long and the chapter is so short I promise they will get longer. As always review and let me know what you think even if you think it's horrible witch you probably do. **


End file.
